


那个漂亮的孩子（1）

by 0043



Category: UNIQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 09:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0043/pseuds/0043
Relationships: 周艺轩/王一博, 曹承衍/王一博, 金圣柱/王一博
Kudos: 11





	那个漂亮的孩子（1）

“承衍，这次也不可以留下痕迹哦。”

这是第几次了？明知不对，但每次自己都做不到拒绝。每当看到那双含着一汪春水的眼眸时就会忍不住，是自然而然发生的，没有谁强迫了谁。

宿舍最初的分配是两只小狮子住在一起。好像大部分的同桌或室友之间都会不小心发生意外，不然怎么能够轻易略过这个不算轻松的话题。队长发现后毅然安排王一博和金圣柱住在一起，希望能够断掉这种不良风气，刚出道就出现这种丑闻性事件，那样子确实难堪了些，王一博则是像个小白杨在队长身后站的笔直，对另一个当事人暧昧的笑。

“你也会和承衍做这种事吗？”王一博坐在金圣柱的怀里，两条细细的胳膊虚搂那人的脖子，手指一下一下撩拨着耳垂，猝然倾身舔一舔模样良好的耳朵，带动身下的动作，吐露出根部。才尝到甜头没多久的小东西，哪里舍得离开这块儿风水宝地，坚挺牢固的吸住粉红的柔嫩，不肯让出半分，拉扯之间使之更滋润了些。

金圣柱笑着撩去他耳边的金发，“你头发有点长了，明天下午我陪你去剪头发好不好？”

奶油般的肌肤变成了草莓味，王一博却似刚回过神来，还停留在上一句，被逗得咯咯笑：“哥哥真的很会开玩笑，那样不就成了坏孩子了吗。”

“啊，有点吵。”王一博捂着胸口感叹道。是金圣柱的主意，企图用电脑外放着歌曲掩盖他们的动静，虽说隔音还不错，但是难免会被其他成员听到些许声音。金圣柱先提的主意，也是他先反的悔，他暂停了音乐，哄着男孩：“没关系的，这时候他们都睡熟了。”

“叫出来吧。”

不知是王一博过于保守还是怎样，他不喜欢别人舔弄他的胸口，乳头是绝对不可以的区域。他慌忙的一边摇头一边推搡着说那里不行，落在金圣柱眼里只是可爱的风情。身下吞吐的勤快，上面又是吻得难舍难分，舌头侵入王一博的口腔急促攻略，不过小孩子也会有自己的方式，逐渐使动作慢下来，轻柔的互吻，是爱人般的缠绵，而乖孩子会在亲吻时闭上眼睛。

他们确实惨了些，出道时那么轰动，打着中韩共同打造的名号，实际上他们的活动还挺少的。天时地利人和，缺一不可，就犹如此刻，实在是不赶巧，刚好碰到国内出了禁韩令，仔细算下来更多的时间依旧是在宿舍和公司度过的。

第二天忙内出来的最晚，都到吃中午饭的时候了，周艺轩本着大哥的身份说道了几句，见那眼下浓墨般的黑眼圈止住了，多看了几眼后又上手摸了摸，叹气说道：“别再熬这么晚了，你瞅瞅这黑眼圈都快掉到锁骨了。”王一博点头笑的甜甜的，然后拉开椅子坐下乖乖吃饭，只是看着这么美好的吃相都使人忍不住感叹一番啊，果真是个小王子。

现在的孩子是否都早熟，一博看起来完全没有男性的攻击力，还真不愧是白牡丹呢。

他真的是一朵花，刚采摘下来的，上面还滚动着清晨时留下来的露珠晃悠晃悠。而且还是室内养出来的那种，开的很茂盛，花瓣颜色淡淡的，最中间那块红的犹如谁家新娘的胭脂，染上周边的花瓣一点。

听到队长开的玩笑时，王一博半埋怨半委屈的瞪了一眼。他们比较喜欢在客厅的桌上一边看电视一边吃饭，窗户外是不知哪里放的动感音乐，还有附近小学的放学铃声响了。周艺轩坐在他的左手边，侧头间王一博感受到了其他人对他的视线，却假装不知，露出苦恼的表情表示他自己真的是很Man的类型。

如果金圣柱和王一博是爱人般的，那么曹承衍和王一博就是情人。

先不提感情与否，刺激感才是他们所追求的第一顺位。

曹承衍心想，王一博还好是男生，他若是女生，在女生圈子里必定是受尽羡慕嫉妒的顶尖角色。他真的好会，可以把别人耍的头头转，别人还能心甘情愿，手段也许不是很高明，但是别人就是很愿意做个傻瓜被他欺骗。用无辜的大大眼睛告诉对方“哥哥我好喜欢你啊，你真好。”“对不起，我不是故意的，哥哥不会怪我的吧？”真的是所谓的“绿茶”人物呢，让人快要疯了。

王一博每次都会说不要留下痕迹，可是曹承衍作为曾经的枕边人，哪里会不懂，他知道他隐晦的小心思，其实是个口是心非的人而已。

曹承衍会恰到好处的留下很多痕迹，王一博穿上衣服后是半遮半掩的媚色，暗自期待着有人拽开他的衣领然后质问他“为什么这样做，为什么这样对我？”，自己则会先偷笑一番然后理直气壮的走上前和王一博逃离旁人的视线中。曹承衍每次都不肯放轻动作，在一张宣纸上涂抹红红紫紫，大片大片的，揉的皱皱巴巴才肯罢休。

看起来很乖的两个孩子其实都不怎样听话呢。  


有时候曹承衍还会怂恿王一博不着底裤就去队长谈心。他们每隔几周就会开个感情交流会，在队长的房间内。随便聊聊也好，侃天侃地也罢，只要不缺席队长就不会“重点关照”某人。王一博穿着规规矩矩的短袖短裤，曹承衍在门口挥手表示等他回来，笑意明显到脸都变了形。

队长是个感性的人，容易怀念过去，在情感方面上过于发达比起其他人。这一坐就是半个多小时，坐姿使得跳蛋走到更深的地方，两个同类在狭窄的腔壁内挤来挤去非要争个上与下，快感快速传达到大脑，太少了，还是不够，屁股小幅度的在深蓝色的床单上扭动，企图通过外界的刺激来弥补那些空余。

偏偏队长又问到了那事，一半大会儿听不到回应扭头去看，那双白嫩的小腿像小孩子一样晃来晃去，脚尖绊着另一只脚尖，看来是真的没有心思在这，周艺轩翻身跨坐在王一博的下腹故意作挠痒痒状。

王一博怕痒，此刻正喘气笑着仰面倒在大床上，偏偏不巧，两只跳蛋终于达到和谐沟通一同拥到了前列腺的位置。

从周艺轩的视线来看，自己亲眼目睹了那刻，那孩子像突然绽放开的红玫瑰，花瓣迅速染红，仿佛还不够，变得越来越红，快要滴出血。整个人都柔软异常，就连搭在他肩上的胳膊抬起来都是软软的仿若无骨，周艺轩的手负上，是棉花一样的触感。

他低头看，一黑一白缓慢交错。他真的好白。另一只手探上王一博的额头，有点发烫。一博的眼睛呆愣楞的直盯着天花板，躺在床上一时半会儿没起来，直至感官归位后他听到客厅电视剧的声音，立马起身，不顾发软的身体冲出了门。

见一博出来，他连忙走过去扶着回了房间。喂王一博喝了口水后，只见男孩眉间紧蹙着，手拽住曹承衍的衣角，说话半喘着气：“我们好像不该招惹艺轩哥的，不知道为什么，反正我觉得脾气太好的人要是生气了那会变得很糟糕，我不想做那只鸟。”枪打出头鸟，他可不想这么早就over。

眼前的人却笑了，笑的真诚：“你觉得咱们这些人里面哪个脾气不好呢？”

曹承衍拉着王一博倒在了床上，曹承衍从背后抱住他，声音落在耳边。“那现在可以给我讲讲今晚探险的怎样了吗？”

双手灵活的脱下了他的短裤，裆部湿哒哒的紧贴在滑滑的肌肤上，脱的时候费了点力气，“哇喔，流了不少水呢，你该不会弄脏了艺轩哥的床单了吧。”王一博的脸鼓鼓的偏在一旁，不作回答。

真的很可爱，他用食指勾了勾他的鼻尖，笑的眼睛眯了起来：“你害羞了吗，宝宝？”

这时周艺轩突然走了进来，平日里他们就不会互相敲门，他淡定的说了句开饭了就离开了，床上只穿着一件T恤的王一博耳垂再次充血，看到不久前才看到的那张脸，趴在床上打游戏的他抬眼便是人的大腿，不得不努力仰起头，这场面可真够尴尬的。曹承衍看着他僵住了的表情好笑的推了他一把。

趴在前情人的床上衣装不整的打游戏这种行为请问安全吗，时隔不久怎么这两个人又躺到一起去了，周艺轩扶着额头只希望自家孩子能够多了解一些这方面的常识，不要像只小白兔到处乱跑了。


End file.
